Victoria Edan
|powers = |control = Master |file = Victoria_2.jpeg |file size = 200px |special possesions = Victoria Pendant.jpg Victoria Watch.jpg Victoria Main Coat.jpg Victoria Prada Bag.jpg Victoria High Heels.jpeg Victoria Pink Dress.jpg Victoria Phone.jpg Victoria Ring.jpg Victoria_Crown_Ring.jpg (Notable possessions: V pendant (her favourite necklace), watch, black coat, Prada bag, black high heels, pink dress, phone, flower ring, crown ring (given to her as a gift)) |likes = Jewellery, fashion, art, photography (to an extent), gossiping about others, scandals, drinking, partying, her extravagant lifestyle, the phoenix (hardly anyone knows this, though) |dislikes = Anyone singing to her a song featuring her name |favcolor = Pink and gold |movie = Marie Antoinette |food = Chocolate fondue |book = Lord of the Flies |strength level = Average |agility = Balance |speed = Normal |mweaknesses = Hand to hand combat |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, blue eyes, slender |height = 5'4 |weight = 113lbs |model = Dakota Fanning |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |m/e disorders = Slight chance that she's a megalomaniac |# of abilities = 6 |mother = The Queen of the Fire Kingdom |father = The King of the Fire Kingdom |mstrengths = Photographic (eidetic) memory, manipulation skills, poison knowledge |brothers = Two elder brothers |sister = Three younger sisters |cousin = Grace Bridgewater-Edan, Branton Edan, Anneline Edan |uncle = Seth Edan, Pieter Edan |place of birth = New York |home = New York, Fire Kingdom |language = English, fluent French, Spanish |hobbies = Shopping, partying, gossiping, drinking, painting (occasionally) |family ship = Anneline - Anneline looks up to Victoria and views her as her role model and inspiration. Victoria doesn't think much of this, besides finding it endearing. Branton - Victoria enjoys her fair share of teasing and annoying Branton, due to how hot-headed he is. Grace - Victoria remembers seeing Grace as a baby. Grace does know about Victoria, but hasn't spoken to her properly. |friendships = Caolan Briquet - Victoria is Caolan's favourite student (in all his time of being a teacher) and Caolan is Victoria's favourite teacher. People were quick to assume that Victoria was up to no good by befriending Caolan (so she could get away with things easier), but it actually turned out to be a genuine friendship as the two bonded over photography. |file2 = Victoria_3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |strangers = Has a good sense of fashion |lover = Amazing |friends = Capable of being a mastermind |family = Unpredictable |cheated = Never |other = Alton Fawkes - Enemy Scarlett Meyer - Enemy, potentially the biggest threat to Victoria as Scarlett knows Victoria's darkest secret. Newton Ayer - She knows that Newton likes her and is currently using this to her advantage. The Trinity - Victoria used to be a member of the Trinity. However, she wasn't exactly friends with them. The Trinity members suddenly went missing (read Victoria's backstory to find out what happened to them). She finds most people pathetic. |file3 = Victoria_4.jpg |file size3 = 200px}} RPs Summary (so far) *The Death of a Duchess *RP with Newton, later transferred to her residence RP page Trivia * Victoria has an IQ of 130. * Victoria's star sign is Taurus. * She has an obsession with the phoenix. * She dislikes Bi-Elementals and Tri-Elementals (but Newton is an exception, she likes him). * Although Victoria has a photographic memory, she can still forget what she observes. * Victoria's blood group is A-. * Victoria likes to be deceitful by acting dumb, to disguise her intelligence and cunningness. * She was originally going to be involved in a love triangle storyline, but this was later scrapped. * She has French, American, English, German, Finnish and Swedish ancestry. Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:19 Year Olds Category:Fire Users Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family